Implementations of the claimed invention generally may relate to wireless communication, and in particular to schemes for feeding back channel quality indicator (CQI) information to a base station.
In various wireless protocols, subscriber stations (SSs) may send back CQI information to a base station (BS) that may indicate a quality or strength of a communication channel or subchannel. Such CQI information may be used by the BS for scheduling and other message delivery tasks. Various schemes have been proposed to deliver CQI information from SSs to a BS.
One such scheme may be for all SSs to send CQI information for most of all of their available channels to the BS. Such an approach may use too much upstream bandwidth, depending on the number of channels. In another “thresholding” scheme, SSs may send only that CQI information that exceeds a certain threshold value. In another “best M” scheme, SSs may send only that CQI information to the BS for their M (an integer that is one or more) channels that that have the highest values.
Such straightforward CQI feedback schemes, however, may be less than optimal for various reasons.